Operación: Conquistar a Kagami Taiga
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya está dispuesto a todo para conquistar a su compañero y amigo Kagami Taiga. El problema es que no sabe cómo hacerlo... ¿y qué mejor que pedirle consejo a Kise Ryouta para que le ayude? KagaKuro AoKise y más
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ ¿me recordáis? Soy aquella que traje aquel one-shot trágico KagaKuro :3c sí, lo sé, hubo cola para querer matarme -se esconde(?)- Pero no pasa nada, paz y tranquilidad por favor... (?) Vale, lo primero... traigo el fic que pometí! Aquel fic gracioso KagaKuro y que tendrá AoKise... como ya dije antes pienso meterle AkaFuri y MuraHimu, así que quedáis avisados~ Principalmente lo subí por Kathy (Miku Soseki en FF), ya que es una gran amiga y dice que le gusta como escribo... espero que a vosotros también os guste xD**

**Y nada más creo, que es mi primer long fic de Kuroko que lo disfrutéis como yo disfruté escribirlo~ Por cierto, lo pondré en rated T, si más adelante creéis que debo pasarlo a M, decídmelo por favor... sería culpa de Aomine y Kuroko, son unos sucios pervertidos (?)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki~ -(un día te quemaré~(?))**

**ACCIÓN~**

* * *

**1**

—Eso es Kise… ¡así estás perfecto!

Aomine chasqueó la lengua mientras fulminaba con la mirada al tipo que le estaba sacando fotos a Kise. A Kise. A SU novio. Estaba seguro de que le estaba cayendo la baba, se le podía notar a cualquiera distancia. El pie de Aomine empezó a golpear el suelo frenéticamente junto con los dedos, golpeteando su brazo. Se removió incómodo en su silla, esperando impacientemente a que acabara aquella sesión de fotos. Aquella a la que Kise le había, prácticamente, obligado a venir.

Bueno, no es que le haya obligado precisamente, pero Kise era un manipulador asqueroso. Que imitador ni que leches, ese chico lo que sabía era manipular a su antojo a los demás. No entendía como pudo caer en aquella trampa.

**Flash Back**

—¡Aominecchi~! —gritó Kise tan eufórico como siempre, acercándose a su novio totalmente feliz. Aomine podía decir que Kise siempre estaba feliz, pero en ese momento seguramente había algo distinto. Lo notaba aunque fuera un poco.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kise? —preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kise miró hacia otro lado y después sonrió, clavando sus orbes dorados en los azules de su pareja.

—Aominecchi, verás… me llamaron esta mañana para hacer una sesión de fotos y, me encanta mi trabajo, así que no pude negarme —explicó el rubio apenado. Aomine levantó una ceja… ¿qué acaso ellos ese mismo día no tenían una cita?—. Sé que tenemos hoy una cita, ¡no me he olvidado! Pero… me prometieron que acabaría pronto, así que… ¿te parece que me acompañes y luego tengamos la cita?

Aomine ahora no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acompañar a Kise a ese lugar de gente remilgada y mal maquillada, además de ir a "la moda" y ver cómo le sacaban fotos a su novio? Oh no, Kise podía pedirle varias cosas, pero ir a ese sitio no estaba entre ellas.

—Ni hablar —contestó de manera rotunda el de piel oscura—, aplazaremos la cita, pero no pienso acompañarte a ese sitio.

—¡Pero otros días no tengo tiempo! —protestó el rubio—. ¡Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y acompañarme, Aominecchi!

Aomine giró la cabeza y ahogó un bostezo, haciendo que Kise apretara los puños con rabia, pero después los relajó. Tenía una idea. Sonrió encantadoramente y Aomine le miró con sorpresa… ¿qué pasaría ahora? Kise se acercó lentamente, sonriendo de aquella manera que solo él sabía hacerlo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio en cuanto llegó junto a él y pegó completamente su cuerpo al suyo.

—Daiki… —susurró el rubio con voz excitante, como si fuera un gemido lo que escapara de sus labios y mordió suavemente la oreja del moreno. Sonrió con satisfacción al oír un gruñido por parte del otro.

Aomine sintió como la sangre corría con más fuerza por sus venas, no solo por la voz del otro, sino por como el modelo pegaba su cuerpo al de él. A pesar de estar en un parque público, sabía que la escena que estaban mostrando no era demasiado apta para todos los públicos.

—¿Ni siquiera me acompañarías… cuando tengo planeado darte la mejor noche de tu vida?

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desgraciado Kise. Sin duda había dicho que sí, totalmente excitado e incluso preparado para hacérselo allí mismo. Pero él tan solo se había separado con una gran sonrisa y diciendo:

"—Me dijiste que me acompañarías, Aominecchi… Es ahora cuando tengo la sesión de fotos… ¿me acompañas? Venga, vamos."

Tenía que reconocer que Kise era bueno, y daba igual cuantas veces utilizara esa técnica, siempre parecía funcionar. Suspiró con rabia cuando vio que el fotógrafo seguía mirando a Kise con esos pequeños lujuriosos ojos, recorriendo al modelo con la mirada como si quisiera desnudarlo. No lo culpaba, Kise tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, pero que miraran algo que era suyo y de esa manera, lo ponía de los nervios.

No podía soportarlo, al menos eso pensaba. Veía perfectamente como el fotógrafo babeaba y varias personas que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirando a Ryouta como si fuera un dios griego. Las poses de Kise eran realmente reveladoras y, en vez de excitarle, solo le molestaban por las miradas de los demás. Bueno, vale… lo reconocía, tenía una pequeña, MINÚSCULA, erección. Pero eso era algo aparte.

En el fondo reconocía que no había hecho mal en acompañar a Kise, es más… quizás le acompañaría a todas las sesiones de fotos. Para él, su novio era como un pequeño corderito el cual miles de leones acechaban para devorarle. Pero, pobres, el macho alfa, en este caso Aomine, era el que llevaba el pequeño cordero.

—Estupendo Kise, realmente has hecho un trabajo espléndido —reconoció el fotógrafo, acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa babosa. Aomine se recordó de nuevo porque quería golpearlo—. Pero… me gustaría que probaras una nueva pose. Veamos si queda bien, primero… relaja un poco las caderas…

Un momento, ¡espera un momento! ¿Acaso ese fotógrafo no estaba demasiado cerca de Kise? Y lo más importante… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL ESTÚPIDO FOTÓGRAFO ESTABA AGARRANDO A KISE POR LAS CADERAS?! Vale, ya era suficiente, él era Aomine Daiki, por supuesto era como la paciencia reencarnada, pero todo eso se estaba yendo de las manos.

—Y ahora haces e… ¡AH! —el fotógrafo dio un grito de dolor y seguidamente cayó desmayado al suelo tras recibir el impacto de un balón de baloncesto en su cabeza. Kise se quedó de piedra y varias de las personas que estaban allí fueron alarmadas a socorrer al fotógrafo.

—¡DIOS MÍO! ¡SAROI-SAN, RESPONDA! ¡¿DE QUIEN ES ESE BALÓN?! —gritó una mujer cogiendo al fotógrafo y zarandeándolo para que el hombre despertara.

Aomine miró como su balón estaba a los pies del hombre desmayado y se preguntó si se habría pasado. No era culpa suya, era culpa de ese estúpido fotógrafo que quería pasarse de la raya con Kise. Daiki volvió la vista hacia su novio y notó la perforadora y fría mirada dorada de este… algo le decía que la mejor noche de su vida acababa de esfumarse.

…

Kuroko Tetsuya siempre se había considerado un adolescente normal y corriente… obviamente dejando de lado el hecho de que pudiera pasar desapercibido por cualquiera y que hubiera formado parte en el pasado de la Generación de los Milagros, además de su inexpresividad. Pero dejándolo de lado, siempre fue un adolescente como otro cualquiera.

Qué bien en un principio estaba un poco preocupado. Lo normal hubiera sido excitarse y querer hacer suya a una chica tan linda como Momoi, que se pegaba a él todo el tiempo y mostraba su cariño sin importarle nada. No es que él no notara que Momoi era una chica que muchos hombres desearían tener, y matarle a él de paso, pero no sentía nada. Tampoco molestia, Momoi era una buena chica y él no podía más que agradecerle que sintiera todo eso por él.

El caso es que le había preocupado no sentir nada de eso… pero ya no. Cuando conoció a Kagami Taiga juró que ese iba a ser alguien especial en su vida. Bueno, no se equivocaba, cuando empezaron a conocerse mejor, Kuroko tuvo lo que se puede decir "el mejor sueño húmedo de toda su vida". Por fin llegaba a entender que quería decir Aomine cuando decía que las fantasías en sueños a veces eran alucinantes.

No le había preocupado tanto como él pensaba al descubrir que era gay, pero no era muy difícil caer en las redes del pelirrojo sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Aunque, claro, esa inocencia que nadie parecía percibir a primera vista era lo que más le atraía de él.

—Kagami-kun… ¿te apetece venir conmigo? —preguntó Kuroko decidido, totalmente armado de valor. Se había acercado al pelirrojo y le había hecho esa pregunta, esperando que él pillara la indirecta y que, por supuesto, aceptara.

Kagami levantó la vista algo sorprendido en cuando Kuroko apareció a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones y no le asustaban, ahora estaba más bien sorprendido por el hecho de verle allí plantado con esa mirada tan seria… sí, más o menos había logrado leer a través de su inexpresividad.

—¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? —soltó Kagami aún sorprendido.

—… —Kuroko se había quedado mudo. Era cierto, estaba tan concentrado en armarse de valor para formular aquella pregunta que se había olvidado que tenía varias fallas—. Nos vemos Kagami-kun, cuídate —acabó por decir el peli azul, saliendo de allí los más rápido posible y dejando a los demás perplejos.

—¿Qué… fue eso? —preguntó Furihata mirando hacia donde se había marchado Kuroko. Kagami tan solo se rascó la cabeza y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ni idea, últimamente está bastante raro.

—Quizás algo le está sentando mal, a lo mejor no duerme bien —propuso Kiyoshi, como si acabara de decir lo más inteligente que se le pudiera ocurrir. Medio equipo le miró entre sorprendido y resignado.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡¿Acaso le ves ojeras o qué?! —gritó Hyuuga—. Está claro que le preocupa algo del baloncesto y quería pedirle ayuda a Kagami, pero en el último momento se avergonzó porque quizás no tenía alguna técnica que está haciendo preparada y, finalmente, se fue.

—Kagami… —empezó diciendo Izuki mirándole con su ojos de águila—. Pasas de Kuroko como las pasas.

Mitobe empezó a reírse mientras Izuki sonreía con satisfacción. Nunca lo entenderían, nunca sabrían porque Mitobe le reía las estúpidas gracias que Izuki decía, que no tenían sentido. Pero lo más importante… ¿cómo es que Mitobe se reía y no producía sonido alguno?

—_Menudos idiotas… _—pensó Riko llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño—_. Parece que soy la única en darse cuenta de que Kuroko estaba intentando pedirle para salir a Kagami y al final no lo dio echo. No es tan difícil si se piensa un poco._

Al final Riko tuvo que soportar como los miembros del equipo empezaban a sacar cualquier tipo de conclusión menos la acertada, hasta que ella mandó dar 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha para que se callaran.

—¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! —gritó Kagami sorprendido. Riko frunció el ceño y exclamó:

—¡Tú también a correr!

En la calle…

Kuroko salió con paso apurado de Seirin. Era vergonzoso todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguramente ahora Kagami le miraría extrañado y preguntándose qué demonios querría. Soltó un largo suspiro caminando hacia casa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. En estos envidaba a Kise, no porque estuviera con Aomine, sino porque al menos logró conquistar a alguien. Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo que Kise…

Un momento… ¡eso era! ¡Kise podría ayudarlo para conquistar a Kagami! Era consciente de que no era ni la mitad de atractivo que el rubio, pero tampoco era precisamente un cardo. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número del modelo, esperando a que pudiera coger. Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño levemente al ver que no lo cogía. Estuvo esperando, pero cuando iba a colgar, una voz adormilada sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—**¿Sí…?**

—Hm… ¿Kise-kun?

—**¿Ah? ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Eres tú?**

—Sí Kise-kun, soy yo —comentó como siempre, con tono de voz inexpresivo y vacío. Kise no lo veía, pero a pesar de cómo sonaba su voz, sus ojos se veían impacientes.

—**¡Kurokocchi! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamabas! ¿Me extrañaste o te sentías solo? No te preocupes, el gran Kise Ryouta irá a hacerte compañía cuando quieras.**

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli celeste al notar la voz tan animada del rubio. Era cierto que no se habían visto en algún tiempo, pero Kise siempre era demasiado emotivo. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente había hecho bien en llamar a Kise para pedirle consejo… bueno, ya lo averiguaría.

—En realidad ninguna de las dos cosas —directo y cruel como siempre, como no.

—**Que cruel eres… Kurokocchi… **—se oyó la voz llorosa de Kise al otro lado. Kuroko suspiró y soltó:

—Esto… bueno, es importante para mí, Kise-kun, y creo que tú podrías ayudarme… quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a alguien…

Silencio. Eso fue lo que oyó Kuroko. No sabía muy bien que decir o hacer cuando oyó que Kise empezaba a respirar agitadamente. ¿Le estaba dando taquicardia o algo por el estilo? ¿Quizás un ataque? No, esto significaba que… Kuroko separó rápidamente de su oreja el teléfono, y esperó…

—**¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

¿Realmente fue buena idea pedirle a Kise ayuda?

…

—Muchas gracias por venir, Kise-kun —comentó Kuroko tomando su batido de vainilla.

Kise estaba totalmente alterado mirando al peli celeste, que estaba totalmente tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kuroko estuviera enamorado? ¿Quería conquistar a alguien? ¿Su pequeño Kuroko? ¿Al que consideraba su hermanito, o incluso su hijo?

—No pasa nada, Kurokocchi… pero tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto… —dijo Kise mientras fruncía el ceño, apoyando ambas manos encima de la mesa y mirando con atención al otro. Kuroko parpadeó y luego añadió:

—Cómo quieras, pero sigo sin saber cómo llegaste a encontrarme. Cuando me colgaste ni te dije donde estaba.

Kise sonrió ligeramente, su "radar Kurokocchi" nunca fallaba.

—Eso no tiene importancia… ¡lo que tiene importancia es porque estás enamorado! Kurokocchi, eres muy joven para intentar conquistar a alguien.

—Pero Kise-kun… ¿por qué Aomine-kun está desmayado?

Efectivamente, Aomine Daiki estaba totalmente desmayado, apoyado sobre la mesa de la cafetería en donde estaban Kuroko y Kise. Tenía la nariz sangrando y una gran magulladura en la cara.

—Esto… —una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del modelo al acordarse.

**Flash Back**

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó un Aomine adormilado mientras cogía la ropa que tenía tirada en el suelo, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior. Kise frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE KUROKOCCHI QUIERE CONQUISTAR A ALGUIEN!

—Ah eso… no te pre… —el moreno se paró justo cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones. Espera un momento… Kuroko quería… ¿qué?—. ¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡MATARÉ A ESE DESGRACIADO! —Aomine empezó a correr, pero no contó con que sus pantalones aún no estaban puestos y se tropezó con ellos, golpeando su cara contra la pared y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—¡AH! ¡AOMINECCHI! —gritó Kise totalmente espantado—. ¡Resiste! ¡No puedes dejarme así! —el rubio comenzó a zarandearlo cuando vio que el alma del morena empezaba a escaparse por la boca—. ¡AOMINECCHI! ¡¿Qué les diré a nuestros hijos si te vas?! ¡Sabes que te amo! ¡Vuelve por favor!

**Fin Flash Back**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó… —dijo Kise finalizando su explicación mientras asentía. Kuroko ya tenía un pronunciado tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Esto… ¿qué hijos?

—¿Hijos? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido, pero después se dio de cuenta y movió la mano de arriba abajo para quitarle importancia—. ¡Ah! ¡Eso fue por la emoción del momento! —exclamó mientras se reía.

—_No… Definitivamente no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Kise-kun… _—pensó el peli celeste observando al rubio.

—Lo que te decía antes, Kurokocchi… ¡eres muy joven para enamorarte!

—¿Qué acaso no tenemos la misma edad, Kise-kun?

Silencio. Oh, buen punto para Kurokocchi, pero seguía sin convencerle. Kise le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y bajó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro pesado. Sí, bueno, se había olvidado del "pequeño" detalle de que tenían la misma edad, pero eso no tenía importancia. ¡Era Kuroko Tetsuya de quien hablaban!

—I-Igualmente, Kurokocchi… eres demasiado tierno e inocente.

Kuroko rodó los ojos, ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era ayuda, era totalmente inexperto en esos temas amorosos y estaba seguro de que Kise al menos llegaría a escucharle y ayudarle, obviamente.

—Kise-kun, escúchame por favor, solo quería pedirte un favor, si no eres capaz de escucharme solo te pediré descaradamente que me dejes en paz —dijo Kuroko seriamente, con inexpresividad.

—Kurokocchi… eres tan cruel… —lloró Kise mientras mordía un pañuelo que a saber de dónde sacó.

Después de que Kise se secara las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, procedió a escuchar lo que su Kurokocchi le quería decir. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que al peli celeste le gustara alguien, prefirió escucharle, si Kuroko se enfadaba o se molestaba, se iría y no le hablaría… y eso sería catastrófico. Para una madre preocupada como Kise, lo más importante es su niño, Kuroko.

—Me gusta Kagami-kun… por favor, ayúdame a conquistarlo, Kise-kun.

La declaración de Kuroko dejó a Kise Ryouta a cuadros. Se quedó en blanco mirando hacia el menor, que estaba esperando impaciente una respuesta del rubio.

—¿Kagamicchi…? —la voz de Kise era de sorpresa, pero después sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse—_. Bueno… Kagamicchi no es una mala persona y hace buena pareja con Kurokocchi… pensé que se había enamorado de cualquiera persona y eso no estaría bien. Hm… le ayudaré, pero si veo que se pasa de pervertido o se intenta aprovechar de Kurokocchi, le castro… _—pensó decidido mientras asentía ante lo que pensaba.

—¿Kise-kun? —preguntó extrañado Kuroko viendo como el rubio hacía gestos raros. Kise levantó la vista con una sonrisa de superioridad y exclamó:

—¡Si es Kagamicchi te ayudaré, Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi y yo nos encargaremos de todo! ¡No te preocupes!

A Kuroko le brillaron los ojos y preguntó emocionado:

—¿De verdad, Kise-kun?

—Por supuesto, confía en mí.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente.

—Kise-kun…

—Kurokocchi…

Por algún motivo que nadie sabía, todo alrededor de ambos empezó a brillar, y apareció de en esa conmovedora escena un fondo de color rosa, haciendo que toda la cafetería los miraran extrañados.

—Ejem…

El peli celeste y el rubio se separaron al oír eso y vieron como Aomine Daiki, con varios moratones en su rostro, los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos brillando de puros celos.

—Tetsu… —susurró el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándolo con la mirada. Kuroko le miró fijamente y dijo:

—Aomine-kun… tienes una cara horrible.

—_¡Desgraciado! _—pensó Aomine con unas cuantas venas en su cabeza.

Kise sonrió y se abrazó a Aomine, colgándose de su cuello. El enfado de Aomine pasó automáticamente. Kuroko no pudo llegar a entender cómo la debilidad del gran Aomine Daiki pasó a ser Kise Ryota. Pero bueno, para Kuroko esos dos no eran más que una pareja de entes extraños.

—Aominecchi, tienes que escuchar a Kurokocchi —dijo Kise con voz melosa mientras que Aomine se tensaba. No, no podía caer ante la tentación, tenía que controlarse… ¡TENÍA QUE CONTROLAR LA ERECCIÓN QUE ESTABA TENIENDO!

—Aomine-kun, eres horrible… estás teniendo una erección —susurró Kuroko sin mirarle. El moreno sintió que su cuerpo ardía, tanto de rabia como de excitación, y gritó:

—¡Cierra el pico, Tetsu! ¡Eres tanto o más pervertido que yo!

—Yo sé controlar mis erecciones cuando pienso que Kagami-kun me viola salvajemente.

¿Bien? Vale, en ese momento Kise y Aomine estaba en piedra, en shock… que no se movían. Kise mantenía su boca abierta de par en par y Aomine estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Ku-Kurokocchi… te das cuenta… ¿de lo que acabas de decir…?

Kuroko asintió ante sorpresa del rubio, quien pensaba horrorizado que su pequeño hijo estaba corrompido y no sabía por qué. Aomine tenía un pronunciado tic en su ceja y susurró:

—O-Oye Tetsu, creo que lo que has dicho ha sido un poco… inesperado…

—Pero Aomine-kun… tú siempre me decías algo parecido antes de que ser el novio de Kise-kun. "No pienso en nada más que en violarme salvajemente a Kise". O algo así…

Aomine se alteró y se quedó blanco… todo lo blanco que podía llegar a adquirir su piel, claro, y Kise le miró sin poder creérselo. Sabía que Aomine era un pervertido, y que seguramente pensaría esas cosas, pero no esperaba que las dijera en alto y delante de Kuroko… de Kurokocchi… de su bebé…

—Kise, escucha, esto tiene una…

—Tú… ¡TÚ CORROMPISTE A KUROKOCCHI! —gritó totalmente furioso, sin saber si golpearle o llorar sobre la mesa.

—¡YO NO HICE NADA! —exclamó Aomine totalmente sorprendido. Kuroko tan solo soltó un suspiro de pura resignación y miró al moreno.

—Sí Aomine-kun, tú me corrompiste…

—¡Cállate Tetsu! ¡No tienes vela en este entierro!

—Pero si están hablando de mí…

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE AOMINECCHI?! —Kise seguía su melodrama, y finalmente optó por ponerse a llorar encima de la mesa, susurrando por dentro: "Kurokocchi sigue siendo mi tierno bebé…".

—¡QUE YO NO HICE NADA!

Y mientras Kise y Aomine discutían como si fueran un matrimonio de cincuentones, Kuroko se recargó en su asiento, no solo esperando que Aomine accediera a ayudarle en su plan de conquistar a Kagami, sino también a que llegara el dueño del bar y los echara a patadas de allí.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Bien? Es un poco raro, lo sé! XD Pero yo siempre vi a Aomine y a Kise como los "padres" idiotas de Kuroko~ y bueno, ese niño NO es nada inocente XDD eso todos lo sabemos~ (?) Es que siempre ponen a Kuroko como un niño tierno e inocente... y CANSA porque no es así xDD **

**Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco en serio los reviews que tuve en "Llamada perdida". Siento si dolió, pero para compensar traigo este de comedia xDDD espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews, me esforzado para que me quedara medianamente bien xDD Bueno, pues me despido~ **

**Chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, lo sé... he tardado D:! Y tengo excusa... EL CAPÍTULO 3 ME ESTABA COSTANDO BASTANTE Y TUVE UN GRAVE BLOQUEO! Pero al fin mi bloqueo se despejó y puedo continuar escribiendo como siempre XDD Quiero agradecer principalmente a Miku Soseki (KATHYYYY! GRACIAS! TWT) ya que ella me ayudó mucho~ principalmente en los bloqueos que tuve y me daba ideas :3c LA VERDAD ES QUE NO PENSABA QUE TENDRÍA TANTO ÉXITO ESTE FIC! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! EN SERIO!**

**Ah sí! Empezamos con el AkaFuri~ aquí estos van a tener contacto (no sexual, DEPRAVADOS... de momento, claro). Me han preguntado si pondré MidoTaka y lo estoy pensando, creo que no manejaría muy bien la relación de estos dos... pero ya veré! xD**

**Espero que os guste este cap, lo hice con amor y paciencia (?) Y ya os dejo de el cap para no enrollaros más!**

**_Disclaimer: _Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki~**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Escena medio subida de tono, moesidad por parte de Kagami (?) y aparición de Akashi (?)**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**2**

Kuroko respiró agitadamente y arqueó un poco su espalda cuando notó que Kagami entraba en él de una sola estocada. Se aferró a las sábanas y mordió su labio inferior al notar que empezaba un vaivén bastante rápido. El peli azul estaba en el cielo al notar esas precisas embestidas en su interior, y más siendo Kagami Taiga quien las estaba haciendo.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que el pelirrojo separaba un poco más sus piernas y entraba con más profundidad en él. Kuroko dio un grito de puro placer y empezó a gemir sin vergüenza alguna. Su cabeza se encontraba nublada por el placer y quería pedirle a Kagami que fuera más rápido, pero por los numerosos gemidos que salían de su boca apenas podía decir nada.

Estaba a punto de rozar el cielo, de alcanzar el orgasmo. Y quería hacerlo. Con una de sus manos agarró el brazo de Kagami y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, notando como se venía. Y en ese momento fue como despertó.

Kuroko abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y viendo el techo de su cuarto. Su despertador empezó a sonar y él se incorporó, notando algo incómodo bajo las sábanas. Las levantó y vio a su pequeño Kuroko despierto, más que él. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez y pensó:

—_Otro sueño erótico más…_

Y sin más, cogió su uniforme y una toalla para ducharse. Además, tenía un pequeño problema entre las piernas que atender.

…

Era un día fantástico, de eso Kagami estaba seguro. A pesar de que no era un amante de madrugar, ese día le dieron ganas por el sol tan espléndido que se posaba en lo alto. Pensó que sería un buen día para jugar al baloncesto.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo al mismo tiempo que ingresaba en clase y se dirigía a su asiento. Reconocía que el día de ayer había estado pensando en lo raro que había estado actuando Kuroko últimamente. Se alejaba de él después de decirle cosas extrañas o simplemente desviaba la mirada, intentando no mirarle.

—_¿Le habré hecho algo que le molestó? _—pensó mirando hacia su pupitre, reflexionando sobre eso. De repente sintió una mano sobre el hombro y se sobresaltó, mirando hacia atrás. Allí estaba Kuroko sentado, con su típica inexpresividad.

—Buenos días, Kagami-kun.

—Ah… tú… —susurró el pelirrojo sorprendido. No sabía muy bien qué pensar. Hace nada estaba pensando en porque Kuroko no le hablaba y ahora le saludaba sin más. Todo era muy raro—. Buenos días.

Kagami no podía creer lo que vio cuando Kuroko se sonrojó en extremo y desvió la mirada, jugando con los dedos. Por un instante, el corazón de Kagami se aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. ¿Por qué Kuroko en ese instante le estaba resultando tan endemoniadamente tierno?

Kagami finalmente desvió la mirada poniendo una mano sobre su cara, tratando de controlar el sonrojo, que había ido en aumento. Kuroko le miró fijamente y pensó:

—_Ha funcionado lo que dijo Kise-kun. Kagami-kun se ha sonrojado._

**Flash Back**

—¿De verdad crees que eso funcionará, Kise-kun?

Kise asintió ante la pregunta de Kuroko. Ambos, junto con Aomine, se encontraban en el parque después de ser echados por el dueño del bar donde se habían encontrado minutos atrás, donde Kise y Aomine se habían puesto a discutir. Sin pensárselo mucho, Kuroko había salido de allí usando su falta de presencia, haciendo no solo que Aomine tuviera que pagar el batido de Kuroko, sino que tenía que soportar ser echado mientras le daban una patada en el trasero.

"—¡Y no volváis! ¡Anormales!" —El dueño del bar había gritado eso mientras cerraba la puerta de la cafetería, dejando a Kise y a Aomine helados. No sabían que habían hecho para merecer eso. Kuroko había aparecido a su lado soltando un suspiro de pesadez, diciendo algo como que estaba decepcionado de tener amigos tan extraños que no lo ayudaban en nada. Rápidamente Kuroko fue bautizado por Aomine como "el traidor fantasma".

Volviendo a la actualidad, Kuroko estaba sentado tomando otro batido que Kise no pudo resistirse a comprarle cuando se lo pidió con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Kurokocchi era su bebé personal e intransferible, no dejaría que nadie lo tuviera aparte de él.

—¡Claro que sí! Puedes llegar a ser muy tierno, Kurokocchi… ¡si te pegas mucho a Kagamicchi y finges ternura extrema hacia él seguro que cae redondo a tus pies en cinco minutos! —exclamó el rubio emocionado. Kuroko torció la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión y preguntó:

—¿Esa fue la técnica que utilizaste para conquistar a Aomine-kun?

Aomine y Kise se quedaron callados y entonces Kise se avergonzó. Kise se acordaba de que había intentando declararse de todas las formas posibles a Aomine y este nunca daba pillado las palabras que le decía. Incluso cuando declaró un "me gustas", el moreno dio por sentado que se refería a su estilo de baloncesto y eso solo lo irritó más. Por lo tanto, Kise no pudo evitar usar algún tipo de técnica de seducción y probó a pegarse mucho a Aomine y susurrarle cosas al oído, a ver si caía. Bueno, no fue muy difícil, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que empezó a intentar conquistarle de esa forma y Aomine ya estaba intentando arrancarle la ropa para hacerle suyo.

Quizás Kise en ese momento se sintió una víctima. A pesar de seducirle no estaba preparado para perder la virginidad de aquella manera.

—E-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Kurokocchi… sigues siendo demasiado tierno e inocente para que sepas esas cosas —susurraba Kise avergonzado mientras se tapaba el rostro. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli celeste y pensó:

—_Inocente… yo… _—Kuroko soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos—_. Claro que sí…_

Bueno, pero no perdía nada por intentar utilizar el método que Kise le decía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

…

Aomine bostezó y gruñó algo para sí mismo cuando leyó el mensaje que le dejó Kise de por la mañana. Estaba claro que debía decirle a su pareja que tuviera cuidado con hacer algo así, porque en otras ocasiones simplemente lo ignoraría y no lo leería por ser la mañana y estar cansado. Bufó algo en cuanto salió del instituto, dispuesto a ir hacia Seirin. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que ir allí?

¡Ah sí! El mensaje de Kise.

"**Aominecchi, tienes que ir a Seirin y pegarte a Kagamicchi como una lapa para averiguar si le gusta Kurokocchi… aunque es muy probable que lo ame con locura, claro está. En fin, recuerda que lo prometiste… ¡no faltes a tu promesa! Te quiero~"**

¿Qué mierda le iba a querer? ¡Se sentía como un maldito objeto! Y por encima el día de ayer, cuando Kise le sedujo para que aceptara, Kuroko soltó: "Eres patético pero amable Aomine-kun…". ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino, pensando en lo miserable que era toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

—_Ah… que mierda. Todo esto me molesta… solo quiero dormir _—pensó fastidiado y caminando con pesadez.

Por encima seguro que tendría que dar explicaciones a los senpais de Seirin de por qué iba allí, y luego soportar el carácter tsundere de Kagami Taiga, eso sin contar las burlas que seguramente Tetsu le haría. No, definitivamente no era su día.

Cuando llegó a Seirin muchas personas le miraron y le señalaron, gente de otros clubs que parecían no tener vida propia. Se sentía irritado de que muchos le miraran fijamente, tratando de ver si realmente era Aomine Daiki de Touou, el anterior integrante de la famosa Generación de los Milagros.

—¡Ese es Aomine Daiki!

—Sí, es él.

—¿Qué hará por aquí?

—Quizás venga a competir contra Kagami Taiga…

—Es más negro de lo que pensaba.

¿Quién demonios había dicho eso? Aomine sintió una vena palpitando en su frente y suspiró, mirando hacia todos los lados con cara de malas pulgas. Lo negro que fuera era problema suyo. Se sintió aliviado cuando la mirada de todos salió de encima de él al ver su rostro cabreado, lo que hacía que fuera hacia el gimnasio de Seirin sin sentir que parecían observarle hasta los calzoncillos.

Se paró justo enfrente al gimnasio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería levantar sospechas, y menos que empezaran a mirarle como si fuera un ente extraño, así que se asomó por la puerta. Se sorprendió al no escuchar mucho ruido, así que asomó la cabeza un poco más.

Su boca se desencajó cuando vio la escena que tenía delante. Un nervioso Kagami estaba en el suelo y miraba totalmente rojo a Kuroko, quien estaba encima de él, con el cuerpo totalmente pegado al del pelirrojo, y mirándole también ruborizado. La escena podría considerarse incluso tierna, sin embargo en cierto modo también podía parecer erótica por la forma en la que estaban pegado y en cómo Kuroko tenía las manos aferradas a la camiseta de Kagami, y además sin dejar de mirarse por un momento.

—_¿Qué clase de escena estás montando en medio del gimnasio, Tetsu? _—pensó Aomine con unas rayas de horror corriendo por su cara. Esto era obra de Kuroko, eso estaba seguro. Kagami era un tipo inocente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Kuroko se lo violaba con la mirada cada vez que le veía. Aomine se negaba a creer que la inocencia de Kagami le daba ternura, nunca admitiría algo así.

Todos los miembros del club miraban a sus estrellas de primer año en aquella situación comprometedora. Había reacciones de todo tipo: los de primer año, pero más Furihata, estaban sonrojados; Hyuuga, Riko y Koga también; Izuki, Kiyoshi y Tsuchida estaban sorprendidos; y Mitobe… bueno, él estaba normal.

—Esto… Kuroko… —susurró Kagami con voz ronca, sin embargo se aclaró la voz al escuchar el tono que le había salido. Aunque no hacía falta escucharle para ver lo incómodo que estaba el pelirrojo—. ¿Te… encuentras bien?

Kuroko tenía que reconocer que lo que decía Kise funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Fingir tropezar y caerse encima de Kagami parecía estar funcionando. No solo veía que estaba rojo y nervioso, eso al menos era un avance, sino que podía tocar el cuerpo del pelirrojo disimuladamente, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa.

—Em bueno… —Kuroko respondió bajito y bajando la cabeza, a Kagami se le hizo adorable ver aquello—. Me encuentro un poco mareado… lo siento, Kagami-kun…

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —preguntó Kagami preocupado, sin embargo seguía algo ruborizado. Se incorporó y tragó saliva cuando su cuerpo rozó contra el del más bajo—. Ahora que lo dices estás demasiado rojo… ¿tienes fiebre?

El peli celeste parecía explotar de ternura cuando oyó a Kagami preguntarle eso. Sintió que algo se estremecía en su pecho y entonces supo que su pulso acababa de acelerarse, estaba feliz de que al menos Kagami se preocupara por él. Cuando se pusieron de pie, Kuroko fingió estar débil de nuevo para recargarse en Kagami y enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de este.

—L-Lo siento, Kagami-kun… estoy un poco mareado aún…

Kagami parecía un semáforo en rojo, haciendo que por dentro Kuroko celebrara una fiesta. Al parecer el método que le sugirió Kise no era nada malo. Eso ya se estaba desmadrando demasiado, pero ninguno del equipo se atrevía a decir algo, ni siquiera Riko. En el fondo eran unos malditos curiosos que querían saber a dónde iba llegar todo eso. Sin embargo…

—Entonces deberías sentarte.

Kuroko miró impresionado a Kagami, quien le llevaba a uno de los bancos y le hizo sentar allí, diciéndole que descansara un poco. El peli celeste se quedó de piedra mientras veía como el pelirrojo se alejaba, sintiendo que todo lo que hizo había sido en vano. Bueno… quizás no tan en vano. Había podido tocar el cuerpo de Kagami cuando estaba debajo de él, sonrojado y nervioso. Era lo más cerca que había estado de cumplir su fantasía.

Por otro lado, Aomine miró con una gran gota en la cabeza como Seirin iniciaba su práctica. Había sentido vergüenza ajena al observar esa escena, y ya había más de una ocasión que quiso salir corriendo para meter su cabeza en la fuente más cercana. Ese maldito Kuroko hacía cosas vergonzosas y lo peor es que tenía que ayudarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ayudarle? Ah sí, porque le quería como un hermano. El amor filial definitivamente daba asco.

Además, si lo hacía bien Kise le daría un premio ¿no? Y si no ya se encargaría él de buscarlo. Avanzó hacia dentro llamando la atención de todos, que se quedaron perplejos al verle. Todos menos Kuroko Tetsuya, que le fulminó con la mirada como si fuera culpa de él no haber podido cumplir su objetivo. Ya era molesto que tuviera que ayudarle, pero que le mirara así le sacaba de sus casillas.

—_Control Daiki… control… _—pensó el moreno aguantándose las ganas de descargar su frustración en Kuroko. No se estaba conteniendo porque el plan se podía ir a la mierda, sino porque sabía que Kuroko le contestaría con algo que le dejaría quedar mal. Siempre le dejaba quedar mal.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Aomine?

Aomine miró hacia el frente y vio como Kagami se le acercaba, con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente confundido. Miró de reojo a Kuroko y después volvió su vista al pelirrojo, que seguía esperando una respuesta, al igual que el resto del equipo.

—Oe Kagami… ¿te apetece jugar un 1 vs 1?

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo y muchos del equipo empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, pero no les dio mucho tiempo hasta que vieron que Kagami parecía estar emocionado.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio? —preguntó dudoso, sin saber si el moreno se estaba riendo de él o no. Si se estaba burlando, definitivamente le iba a pegar una buena patada a sus partes nobles.

—Hmp, claro que sí Bakagami… ¿por qué crees que he venido hasta aquí? —soltó Aomine molesto, Kagami solo frunció el ceño.

—¡¿A quién llamas Bakagami, Ahomine?!

Ambos empezaron a discutir enfrente al otro como perros salvajes, gruñendo cosas sin sentido, lanzándose insultos y apodos estúpidos. Kiyoshi dio dos pasos hacia delante y dijo:

—Aomine… ¿viniste aquí para pelear con Kagami o para jugar al baloncesto con él?

Ambos miraron a Kiyoshi y después desviaron la mirada hacia el otro, mirándose fijamente. Aomine se fijó que los ojos del pelirrojo le miraban exigiendo una respuesta. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, dando un par de pasos hacia el exterior. Al ver que le pelirrojo no le seguía, volvió la vista, molesto, y preguntó:

—¿Vienes o no?

El rostro de Kagami se iluminó y puso una sonrisa de medio lado, cogiendo sus cosas para ir tras el moreno. Sabía que a la entrenadora no le importaría. Pero a quien realmente le importaba era a Kuroko, que se había quedado sorprendido al ver lo emocionado que estaba Kagami de estar con Aomine. Apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se tintaban de odio y deseó tener un muñeco vudú de su amigo para dejarle estéril. Y no, no estaba celoso.

—¿Ocurre algo Kuroko? ¿Aún te encuentras mal? —Furihata se sentó al lado al ver la expresión del peli celeste. Este volvió la vista y el castaño temió de sí mismo cuando le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿O-Ocurre algo?

…

—_E-Espera, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? _—El pobre Furihata se repetía mentalmente eso una y otra vez. En ese momento Kuroko le tenía agarrado por un brazo y corrían por una calle, supuestamente siguiendo a Kagami y Aomine. El caso era… ¿por qué?—. ¿Kuroko?

El peli celeste se detuvo y miró al castaño, quien no estaba entiendo nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Furihata-kun? —preguntó Kuroko como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —Furihata no podía creer que el peli celeste le estuviera preguntando eso. Se había acercado a él para ver que le pasaba a Kuroko y, sin dar explicaciones, le cogió del brazo y salió corriendo de allí mientras le arrastraba, dejando a todos el equipo perplejo.

Sin duda estaba siendo un día demasiado raro. El caso era que en ese momento llegaban hasta el parque, donde Aomine y Kagami estaban jugando intensamente. Se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos bajo la mirada crítica de Kuroko y bajo la mirada confundida de Furihata. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? No, mejor dicho… ¿por qué Kuroko estaba espiando a Kagami y a Aomine?

—¿Por qué estamos espiando a Kagami? —preguntó el castaño por lo bajo.

Kuroko le miró directamente a los ojos y contestó:

—Es realmente necesario, ni hace falta explicar el porqué.

—_¡PUES YO NO ESTOY ENTIENDIENDO NADA! _—pensó Furihata a punto de llorar. Le costaba entender a Kuroko, y él no ayudaba diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Además, ya podía notar los cuchicheos de la gente a sus espaldas, preguntándose qué hacían dos chicos observando la pista de baloncesto escondidos detrás de unos arbustitos.

—¿Tetsuya?

Tanto Furihata como Kuroko voltearon la vista hacia atrás, viendo unos ojos rojos que les miraba con duda. El pobre castaño casi sufre un colapso mental al ver que se trataba de Akashi Seijuuro, ese temible capitán de Rakuzan. Qué bien le habían ganado una vez, sin embargo eso no quitaba en hecho de ser terrible.

—Hola Akashi-kun, ¿se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Kuroko mirándole inexpresivamente. Akashi levantó una ceja y contestó:

—No realmente, aunque me entra curiosidad que hacéis tu amigo y tú detrás de un arbusto.

—Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, Akashi-kun —comentó Kuroko volviendo la vista al frente, ver a Kagami empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada por el ejercicio era una delicia para sus ojos—. Resulta desagradable.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices?

Akashi no cabía en su asombro, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención era el chico de cabello castaño que le miraba como si fuera el ser más aterrador del planeta. No paraba de temblar y emitía balbuceos ininteligibles.

—¿Furihata-kun? Tranquilo, solo es Akashi-kun, nada en especial —dijo Kuroko posando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para que se calmara. A Akashi le resbaló una gota de sudor por la cabeza y miró al peli celeste con un tic pronunciado en la ceja derecha. Estaba claro el desprecio que le hacía, aunque supuso que en el fondo se lo merecía por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

—Bueno… mejor me voy y… —Akashi levantó la vista y entonces observó la pista de baloncesto donde se encontraban jugando Kagami y Aomine—. ¿Esos son Daiki y… Kagami Taiga?

Kuroko volteó de nuevo hacia Akashi y soltó:

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? Pensé que te ibas, Akashi-kun.

—_Realmente me guarda rencor… _—pensó el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro pesado.

El peli celeste observó que Furihata había parado de temblar, pero seguía observando con algo de miedo a Akashi. Supuso que el trauma de haber visto como casi asesina a Kagami con las tijeras no se había ido. Suspiró y picó el hombro del castaño, quien le miró.

—No paras de mirar a Akashi-kun. ¿Acaso te gusta? —preguntó Kuroko sin tapujos. El rostro de Furihata se sonrojó por completo y exclamó:

—¿Q-Qué dices? ¡N-No! ¡No es e-eso!

—Akashi-kun no tiene muchos amigos, ¿sabes? Por favor, Furihata-kun, sé su amigo —dijo seriamente mientras el castaño le miraba sorprendido.

—_Tetsuya… _—pensó observando con una pequeña sonrisa al chico. Así que a pesar de todo… ¿se preocupaba por él? Aunque reconocía haberle sorprendido.

—Y así de paso me deja en paz —declaró finalmente volviendo la vista hacia la pista de baloncesto, apretando los dientes al ver cómo Kagami le sonreía a Aomine mientras jugaban. Le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Esa sonrisa tenía que ser solo para él.

La ilusión que había sentido Akashi se desvaneció en menos de un segundo y miró a Furihata, que permanecía de piedra ante lo dicho por el peli celeste. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sonrió y le cogió del brazo, haciendo que el castaño se tensara.

—Bueno, pues vamos a tomar algo… ¿no?

—¡¿Ah?! —Furihata sentía que su alma escapaba por su boca por lo que estaba pasando, alargando su mano para llamar a Kuroko, pero nada salía de su boca—_. ¡Ayúdame, Kuroko!_

—_Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio, Furihata-kun… _—pensó Kuroko alzando un pulgar en dirección al castaño. Pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos y se olvidó de él, mirando en dirección a la pista.

Kagami y Aomine seguían jugando con intensidad y parecían divertirse en serio. De vez en cuando, Aomine burlaba con facilidad de Kagami, quien fruncía el ceño y hacía pucheros. A Kuroko eso se le hacía adorable. Kagami era inocente y, aunque muchos se rieran de él por pensar algo así, también era tierno en ocasiones. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba a punto de deshojar esos pobres arbustitos al ver que Aomine recibía todas esas sonrisas de Kagami. Qué bien sabía que tenía que utilizar una excusa para poder estar a solas con él y averiguar que sentía Kagami por Kuroko. Pero ahora que los veía tan felices y pasándolo tan bien le daba rabia. No, porque Kuroko no era celoso, solo le daba rabia.

El peli celeste abrió los ojos con impresión y se quedó en el sitio cuando Kagami trató de alcanzar la pelota que tenía Aomine en lo alto, pero en cambio perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Aomine, con el moreno agarrándole la cintura por puro instinto reflejo. Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y mirándose a los ojos.

—E-Esto… —Kagami se sonrojó levemente y bajó la cabeza, separándose rápidamente de Aomine. Este se puso de pie y meneó la cabeza, aún procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Kagami estaba adorable y por un momento se dio cuenta de porque Kuroko se había enamorado de él. Sin embargo…

—¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo Ahomine?! —gritó Kagami señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Toda la ternura que había sentido Aomine se fue a la mierda en menos de un segundo y frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa forzada cruzando sus labios.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Acaso eres tan retrasado como para no poder coger la pelota, Bakagami?

—¡Repite eso si te atreves!

—¡Ja! ¡Pues claro que me atrevo! —comentó el moreno acercándose al pelirrojo—. He dicho que…

Se calló al ver que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kagami, quien le miraba avergonzado y algo alterado. Este se separó rápidamente y exclamó:

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! ¡Invades mi espacio personal!

El otro iba a decir algo, pero un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y se giró, viendo a Tetsu con un aura oscura rodeándole y partiendo ramitas de los pobres arbustitos donde se encontraba. Su mirada era de "Es mío. Te acercas y te mato". No tenía ganas de morir a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del pelirrojo y este volvió la vista, mirándole.

—Kagami… ¿qué piensas de Tetsu? —preguntó sin rodeos. Kagami se quedó perplejo y después le miró entre dudoso y curioso, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Pues… no sé a qué viene esa pregunta. Solo sé que hoy estaba muy raro.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —soltó Aomine sonriéndole con burla—. ¿Acaso tu pequeño cerebro no puede dar otra contestación?

—¡¿Tienes ganas de pelea?!

Al final acabaron por pelear sin averiguar nada sobre que sentía Kagami por Kuroko. Y el peli celeste… bueno, él estaba planeando como asesinar a Aomine Daiki y que Kise Ryouta le perdonara por ello.

* * *

**Vale,pues hasta aquí xD Solo diré que para el próximo cap aparecerá el hermano mayor Himuro y nuestro adorable niño grande Mukkun~ (?) El hermano mayor tiene que proteger la pureza del menor~ ahí va tu salvador, Kagami (?)**

**Bien, ahora quería agradecer a: Yuki Rivaille, nanamikanon sasakishimizu, La Virgen Mara, Rina, Miku Soseki (KATHYYYYY!(?)), ashira23, AgathaxB, sole3, FujoshiSecreta, Yatziri, lulu c1t4, Marithanitha, kappa kolhv, Mely Wolf, bubbleblack, Konoe Murasakibara Tachibana, Akashi Seijuros, Toji no masuta, Un Alma Ms, Mire-san, conejato, ChristyAliceKuran, AlexaIvashkov, LADY ANETTE y MiniwaYuno2.**

**En serio muchas gracias! -reverencia(?)- Trataré de no tardarme tanto! Nos vemos! Chao chao**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
